DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-termob^tfiyes and specific aims, making referenceto the health relatedtfys of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methodsfor achieving these goals. Avoid sum^Ms of past accomplishments and the use of the first person.^Hnescription is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when sepaflrod from the application. If the application is funded, thiSrescription, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This renewal application of the Harvard University predoctoral Genetics Training Program requests support for 21 trainees per year for 5 years. The facilities, in the Departments of Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB) and Organismic and Evolutionary Biology (OEB), on the Arts and Sciences campus, include the Biological Laboratories, Sherman Fairchild Biochemistry Building, Museum of Comparative Zoology and Herbarium, and,within two years, a new facility housing the Center for Genomics Research. The application includes significant changes and enhancements to the program. New appointments have led to a larger training faculty (25) equally split between the participating departments. Faculty research interests in genetics range from the macromolecular to cell and tissue level to organismal, population and evolutionary studies. Reflecting the equal department participation, program direction is now shared by the Program Director (William M. Gelbart, MCB)and the Co-Director (Daniel Hartl, OEB),both of whom have extensive training experience in Genetics at all academic levels. The Program balances common training experiences in genetics with viewing genetics as one aspect of a multidisciplinary approach to modern scientific investigation. The Program design integrates trainees into their home departments while fostering interaction among all trainees. Recruitment, admissions, course requirements, and monitoring of trainee progress are the responsibilities of the home departments; yet,the Program Director, Co-Director and other training faculty are involved with the committees that contribute to these aspects of the Program. The two departments have strengthened course offerings in genetics and allied fields and have a program completion target of 5-6 years. Program elements common to all trainees include: selection; participation in the genetics portion of MCB 200b; first-year trainee attendance at the MCB retreat; trainee participation hi a monthly Genetics Seminar Series; and the requirement for second-year trainees to serve as teaching fellows for BS50 (a required introductory genetics and genomics course for undergraduates). Trainee participation in several other MCB and OEB genetics graduate courses is also expected. Extensive interaction and collaboration among the trainees will be fostered through the shared aspects of the program. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Fairchild Biochemistry Building, 7 Divinity Ave,Cambridge, MA Biological Laboratories, 16 Divinity Ave,Cambridge, MA Museum of Comparative Zoology, 26 Oxford St, MA Herbarium, 22 Divinity Ave,Cambridge, MA KEY PERSONNEL. Seeinstructions onPage 11. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Name Organization Role on Project GELBART, William M., Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Principle Investigator and Program Director HARTL, Daniel L., Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty and Co-Director BAUM, David A., Associate Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty BERG, Howard C., Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty CAVANAUGH, Colleen M., Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty FARRELL, Brian, Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty GILBERT, Walter, Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page 2 BB Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Donot use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. Principal Investiaator/Proaram Director (Last, first, middle): GELBART, William M. GIRIBET, Gonzalo, Assistant Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty HAIG, David, Associate Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty HANKEN, James, Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty HUNTER, Craig, Assistant Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty KLECKNER, Nancy, Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty Q KRAMER, Elena M., Assistant Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty (Arriving 1/1/2001) ^ KUNES, Samuel, Professor of Molecular andCellular Biology, Faculty O Q LOSICK, Richard, Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty Z ft MANIATIS, Tom , Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty Z Q MARSHALL, Charles Richard, Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty CC < MCMAHON, Andrew P., Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty Z MESELSON, Matthew S., Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty X t MURRAY,Andrew W.,Professor of Molecular and Celular Biology, Faculty (Arriving 7/1/2000) >- NOHTURFFT, Axel, Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty, (Arriving 1/1/2001) < y^ PALUMBI, Stephen R., Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty Uj PIERCE, Naomi E., Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty tL ROBERTSON, Elizabeth, Professor of Molecular and Cellular Biology, Faculty O WAKELEY, John, Assistant Professor of Organismic and Evolutionary Biology, Faculty P D Z P O O PHS 398 (Rev.4/98) Page 3 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. NN Program Director (Last, first, middle): GELBART, William M. Type the name of the program director at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. (For type specifications, see instructions on page 6.) INSTITUTIONAL NATIONAL RESEARCH SERVICE AWARD (Substitute Page)